Kokoro:La Fuerza del Corazón
by Anais Cefiro
Summary: Podemos pasar toda una vida deseando algo, pero he aquí, que cuando ese deseo se cumple solo deseamos una cosa: Nunca haberlo deseado".(¿Qué pasa cuando cruzas la línea entre la realidad y la fantasía)
1. ¿Dos historias o solo una?

**Kokoro:**

**La Fuerza del Corazón**

**I**

**¿Dos historias o**

**solo una?**

...las añoraba aun sin saberlo,

ya nos habíamos conocido...

Cuando en una noche clara, miras al cielo y observas las estrellas, lo que en realidad vez es el pasado de una galaxia pues su luz tarda miles de millones de años en llegar de un lugar a otro. Desde la perspectiva de la eternidad, no existe el tiempo. ¿Vives en el pasado?, ¿en el presente? o ¿en el futuro?. La respuesta no es sencilla, tu presente, fue el pasado de algunos y el futuro de otros. Cada persona tiene su propio universo, el deber de los Guardianes es protegerlo, en cualquier lugar y tiempo...

En algún punto del universo, un planeta estalla en mil pedazos, ha muerto...

Lo que queda de él se transforma en polvo de estrellas que viaja a través del universo, recorriendo millones de sistemas solares. El viento del universo transporta el polvo de estrellas hasta llegar a un planeta azul, llegando a una ciudad pequeña, como cualquiera que hay en este mundo, entra por la ventana de una casa y arroja el polvo en la habitación de una chica, mientras se abre un cuadernillo que hay sobre el tocador.

_8 Julio, 1997_

_Todavía era de noche cuando salí de mi casa, definitivamente el horario de verano no me gusta, pero ¿ qué puede hacer una niña de 14 años contra las disposiciones gubernamentales?._

_Bueno, no es tan malo, el cielo se veía precioso, poblado de estrellas y la Luna aun no había desaparecido. Camine lo más rápidamente que pude a la parada del microbús, como es mi costumbre ya se me había hecho tarde. Comenzaba a amanecer, pude observar como poco a poco, el Sol despojaba de su reinado a la Luna y su séquito de estrellas. El hermoso disco dorado aparecía detrás de una fila de casas ahuyentando la oscuridad, nunca me había parecido tan brillante ni tan poderoso. Me sentí extraña, el Sol había cautivado toda mi atención y mi entendimiento, de pronto como si él se diera cuenta de que lo observaba, brillo con mayor intensidad, hubo un resplandor tan fuerte que creí por un momento que mi cuerpo se fundiría en el destello y desaparecería en la luz.(Como en Guerreras Mágicas)_

_El microbús pasó de largo hecho una bala y tuve que gritar y correr una cuadra para alcanzarlo, después de todo llegue tarde a la escuela y las clases ya habían comenzado._

_No es la primera vez que me ocurren cosa como estas. Esa siempre ha sido una característica de mi vida, el que me pasen cosas extrañas sea convertido para mí en lo normal. _

_Recuerdo que cuando era niña pensaba que era extraterrestre o de otro país, siempre me considere una niña muy rara, muy diferente a los demás, pero empiezo a creer que solo son tonterías de una niña con demasiada imaginación. No hay un mundo llamado Céfiro, no hay chicas con poderes mágicos, ¡ni Sailor ni Guerreras!. ¡NO EXISTEN!_

_Pero sería maravilloso que existieran y yo pudiera ser una de ellas..._

ï 


	2. Planeta Solitario

**Kokoro:**

**La Fuerza del Corazón**

**II**

**Planeta Solitario.**

... rodeada de personas

pero la realidad es que estas sola...

**23 Febrero 1998**

**6:30 AM Lunes. **

- Mira Vera ¿No es Alix la que va delante?.-

- ¿Alix?, ¿Tan temprano? No lo creo Lena.- Contesto la chica riendo.

Delante de ellas se veía la figura de una chica que caminaba con paso lento, solo podían ver su silueta, la calle no estaba muy iluminada. Un auto paso arrojando la luz de sus faros sobre ellas, las dos chicas se sorprendieron y corrieron hasta alcanzar a la silueta que caminaba delante de ellas.

- (jadeo, jadeo) Uf!!, ¿Se nos hizo tarde hoy ha Lena y a mi?.-

No le contestó estaba ensimismada, la otra chica trato de llamar su atención.

- Eso es posible, tal vez por fin Alix lograra llegar temprano a la escuela- Dijo en tono de burla.-. ¿Qué hora tienes?.-

La chica seguía sin hacerles caso, sus compañeras la observaron y notaron que no estaba maquillada y traía su cabello suelto incluso despeinado y no había dicho una sola palabra en 15 minutos(Lo cual ya era suficiente para asustar a ambas chicas que regularmente no sabían como callarla), eso era muy extraño, como lo era que ella hubiera salido antes que ellas dos de su casa.

- ¿Te pasa algo?.- Vera la miro preocupada.

- Dinos que tienes, nos estas preocupando.- Lena usó su dulce voz suplicante.

_Lena y Vera, Felisa y Regina, mis amigas ¿realmente lo eran?, siempre estaban molestándome y diciéndome como comportarme y actuar, que debía gustarme y que no, ese tiempo que estuvimos distanciadas de verdad que me divertí mucho, había hecho solo lo que quería hacer, no había tenido que escuchar las recriminaciones de Lena, ni escuchar a Felisa diciéndome que era infantil, tampoco había escuchado la risa burlona de Vera y Regina había secundado todas mis locuras pero cuando se trataba de castigos siempre me dejaba a mi el paquete. Ellas me habían orillado ha convertirme en lo que era ahora, ellas me habían orillado ha ser lo que era ahora pero ¿qué era?, ¿QUIÉN SOY?. Ya no lo sabía, después de lo que había pasado el fin de semana ya no lo sabía. Esta mañana me había despertado muy temprano y me había arreglado como todos los días pero al mirarme en el espejo no pude reconocerme. Esa no era yo, no era yo la niña de las coletitas la minifalda y el maquillaje en el rostro, esa no era yo, había estado jugando a ser otra persona desde que me había separado de las chicas pero ese fin de semana con Marcia y Linda me había abierto los ojos, no podía seguir fingiendo que era una persona que en realidad no era. El problema ahora es ¿QUIÉN SOY? pero de una cosa estoy segura, no soy esa chica superficial que he aparentado ser, no me atrae el maquillaje, la moda o Mercurio, no soy como ellas, ya ni siquiera estoy segura de que son mis amigas..._

- ¡Alix!, ¡Alix!, ¡Responde por favor!.- Sus dos amigas le gritaban al mismo tiempo y Vera estaba apunto de sacudirla.

La chica volteo a ver quien le gritaba y le sonrió.

- Tranquilas, no ocurre nada, es que todavía tengo mucho sueño.-

- Je !,. Eso es lógico, creo que es muy temprano para ti.-

ï 


	3. ¿Quién eres?

**Kokoro:**

**La Fuerza del Corazón**

**III**

**¿Quién Eres?**

_... hay alguien en otro sitio, lo sé,_

_que su cara es como la mía..._

_Nadar no es mi deporte favorito. Practico artes marciales y soy bastante buen en ello. Pero el agua siempre a ejercido una fascinación sobre mi, me encanta sentir esa presión sobre mi cuerpo y hacerme una con ella._

_¿Por qué?, es algo que no puedo explicar. _

_Cuando era muy pequeña esa misma fascinación hizo que cayera al mar. Apenas tendría cinco años y no sabía nadar. Recuerdo los gritos de mi madre horrorizada y a mi padre tratando de subirme de nuevo a la barca. _

_Pero yo no tuve miedo..._

_No me asuste..._

_Ni grite..._

_Ni llore..._

_En cuanto me sumergí la marea volvió a arrojarme fuera. Mi padre se lanzo inmediatamente detrás de mí y me saco. _

_Pensaron que jamas volvería a querer entrar en el agua..._

_Pero no fue así..._

_Aprendí a nadar desde los seis..._

_Nunca quise competir, aunque dicen que soy rápida..._

_Solo me gusta sumergirme en ella y disfrutar de su caricias..._

_De su calor..._

_De su canto..._

- ¡Hola Marcia!, ¡Marcia!, ¡Hey, baja de la nube!.-

- ¿Alix?, ¿A que hora entraste?, No te vi.-

- Si, ya me di cuenta. ¿Nos vamos?.-

- Deja le aviso a mi jefe y ya.-

Ambas chicas salieron de "La cueva" y se dirigieron al centro de la ciudad para comprarle un regalo a la mama de Marcia. Antes de despedirse Alix le recordo:

El sábado nos veremos en mi casa.-

- Ahí estaré.-

ï·

SABADO. 

_Ser normal..._

_¿Qué es eso exactamente?..._

_Entrar en una norma..._

_Ser como los demás..._

_O por lo menos parecido..._

_Ser tu mismo..._

_¿Y si ser tu mismos no es normal?..._

_¿Cómo saberlo?..._

_No lo sabes..._

_Lo presientes..._

_Algo dentro de ti late..._

_Te dice que nunca podrías ser como los demás..._

_Los miras y sabes que tu jamas podrías vivir como ellos..._

_Ignorando lo que para ti es obvio..._

_Y eso que sabes..._

_Que miras...._

_Que nadie más ve _

_Es tu diferencia..._

_Tu don..._

_Tu poder..._

_Tu cruz..._

Esa voz en su cabeza...

Otra vez...

La había escuchado desde que era niña...

Ultimamente con mayor intensidad...

Sabía que era de ella...

Pero a la vez era como si alguien más le hablara....

Dentro de ella misma...

Llamaron a la puerta.

Alix interrumpió sus pensamientos para atender. Ahí estaba Linda, tal como habían acordado. La condujo inmediatamente a su habitación. Se suponía que Marcia también estaría ahí pero a ultima hora, había telefoneado para avisar que no podría llegar.

La habitación de Alix era pequeña, y a pesar de ello tenía que compartirla con su hermana, lo cual ella detestaba. Estaba pintada de verde, contaba con un solo closet para las dos y un librero con escritorio. Uno de esos cajones tenía llave, y era propiedad indiscutible de la morena, en el guardaba las cosas que le eran más importantes...

Ambas chicas se sentaron, una frente a otra, en unos pequeños sillones de la habitación.

- Siento haber llegado tarde, pero se me olvido mencionar que hoy participaría en un torneo.- Dijo la pelirroja.

- ¿Torneo?... ¡ah!, ya recuerdo. Practicas Karate Do, ¿Verdad?.- La pelirroja asintió con una sonrisa, su amiga era bastante distraída. Le había mencionado que practicaba Karate unas veinte veces desde que se habían conocido.

- ¿Y como te fue?.- Pregunto intrigada la morena.

- Bastante bien.- Dijo sacando una medalla de su pantalón y arrojándosela a su amiga.- Es para ti.-

- ¡Gracias!.- El regalo la había sorprendido enormemente. Al ver su impresión, Linda sonrió de una manera extraña, como si supiera el asombro y el gusto que le daría a su amiga el regalo, como si lo supiera todo sobre ella.

- Estaba pensando en ti mientras competía, pensaba en ti, en Marcia y en unos extraños sueños que he tenido últimamente.-

- ¿Sueños?.- El corazón de la chica comenzó a latir desesperadamente, ella también había tenido sueños muy raros desde que se habían conocido. Algunos eran increíblemente lindos, y le llenaban el corazón de paz, pero otros eran horriblemente oscuros y la hacían despertar sudando y temblando de terror.

- Si, sueño contigo, con Marcia con... con Fer, y con otros dos muchachos que no recuerdo haber visto nunca. Sueño con Cefiro, y con otros lugares en que jamas he estado, sueño batallas que peleamos, sueño con un rayo que...-

- ...hace explotar un planeta en mil pedazos...-

Ambas chicas se miran una a la otra, no dicen nada, solo se miran y esperan a que la otra de una respuesta a una pregunta que ninguna de las dos ha formulado... el silencio comienza a hacerse pesado...

demasiado...

casi como una carga...

Linda sonríe, de una manera demasiado extraña, podría decirse diabólica. Sus facciones adquieren un matiz felino y su mirada se vuelve fiera, como mira a un gato a la presa con la que piensa jugar...

- ¿A un no te das cuenta? Me has decepcionado, siempre fue tu especialidad descifrar lo que nadie más podía, tu siempre pudiste ver y comprender lo que nadie más podía.-

- No entiendo que es lo que dices, no se de que me hablas. ¿Qué te ocurre Linda?.-

- No hablo contigo chiquilla, yo no soy Linda.- La miro con esa fiereza en los ojos, sentía como la penetraba en lo más profundo de su alma.

Y entonces fue que comprendió...

Era verdad...

No hablaba con ella...

De alguna manera comprendió...

La chica que estaba frente a ella no era Linda...

Era ilógico...

Alucinante...

Como sus sueños...

Esa mirada...

Esa mirada fiera...

La había visto en algún lugar...

En...

En un sueño...

Era la mirada de la chica pelirroja de sus sueños...

La mirada de la Linda adulta que ella miraba en sus sueños cuando se disponía a atacar a un enemigo...

- ¿Quién eres?.- Pregunto venciendo su miedo.

- Creo que la pregunta debería ser: ¿quién eres tu?.-

- ¿Quién soy yo?.-

_Tu, eres yo..._

Contesto como un eco, la voz dentro de ella...

- ¿Quién soy yo?.- Volvió a preguntar.

- Yo, responderé esa pregunta. Guardiana Acais.-

- No es necesario.- Se incorporo la morena y se enfrento a al mirada fiera.- Lo que quiero saber es ¿quien eres tu?, eres un aliado o un enemigo.- Alix no sabía como su boca había pronunciado esas palabras se sentía atrapada dentro de su propio cuerpo, se sentía atrapada por otra voluntad.

- ¿A un no me reconoces Acais?, has perdido tus poderes, "ojos". Podría decirse que soy ambos, tu escoge la denominación que más te guste.-

La morena se quedó parada...

Contemplando a la chica frente a ella...

Buscando en sus ojos...

La sorpresa se refleja en su rostro...

- No...no puede ser... tu eres Lin... ¡Tu eres Lin!.- La chica se arroja sobre "Linda" y la abraza mientras llora. Ella no sabe como comportarse, no se esperaba esa reacción.

- ¿Qué diablos te ocurre?.- Le dice la pelirroja sorprendida- ¿Acaso no recuerdas nada?.-

- Soy Acais, una de los seis guardianes, fuimos creados para pelear contra la oscuridad. Eso es lo que hemos hecho en cada planeta en el que hemos estado, ese es nuestro deber ahora, proteger este planeta. Y se quien eres, eres Lin, otra guardiana, una compañera... una amiga...-

- ¿Eso piensas?, ¿no recuerdas más que eso?.- La miro con tristeza y a la vez con compasión.- Tal vez así sea mejor para ti. Siempre fuiste la más sentimental... siempre fuiste la pequeña... a la que todos querían cuidar... incluso yo llegue a encariñarme mucho contigo. Pero ahora todo es diferente...-

- ¿Por qué?, ¿A que te refieres?, ¿Qué más debería recordar?.-

- Céfiro...ese lugar fue el que cambio nuestros destinos para siempre. ¿No te has preguntado por que llegamos a este mundo en un cuerpo prestado y no en el nuestro propio?.-

- ¿Es parte de la misión?.-

- No, es un castigo... por fallar nuestra ultima misión... -

- ¿Fallar? Nuestra ultima aparición fue Céfiro, un lugar que fue como nuestro segundo hogar...-

- Céfiro ya no existe...-

Ante estas palabras, Acais enmudeció y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse poco a poco de lagrimas. No lo sabía... simplemente no lo recordaba...

- ¿ Y las Guerreras,¿ y la gente de Céfiro?.- Pregunto apenas en un susurro audible, su corazón estaba roto.

- La gente de Céfiro murió. En cuanto a las Guerreras, ¿De verdad eres Acais?, tus poderes han desaparecido por completo. Bueno ellas están ¿podría decir vivas?, las hemos arrastrado a nuestro mismo castigo. ¿Qué no te has dado cuenta de que tu querida amiga Anais comparte el mismo cuerpo que tu habitas?.-

- ¿Anais?.- Sintió un gran dolor dentro de su pecho al pronunciar ese nombre.- Anais esta aquí...-

ï·


	4. Tiempo Atrás

**Kokoro:**

**La Fuerza del Corazón**

**IV**

**Tiempo Atrás.**

_¿Y si de pronto supieras que no eres_

_quien creías ser?..._

- Anais esta aquí....- La joven morena sintió como todo su cuerpo se estremecía y un terrible dolor le oprimía el corazón, le dolía como si la hubieran atravesado de un lado a otro. - ¿Por qué siento esto en el corazón?.- se pregunto en voz alta.

- Veo que casi no recuerdas nada... es mejor así...- La chica se marcho dejando a la morena absolutamente sorprendida y asustada.

ï·

- Alix...- Escucho la morena en un susurro. Abrió los ojos y solo encontró la oscuridad de su habitación.

- Alix...- Volvió a escuchar al cerrar los ojos.

Pudo sentir como caía en la oscuridad. Como era arrastrada por una fuerza desconocida y de pronto...

Nada...

Solo dejo de sentir que caía...

Abrió los ojos...

Despacio...

Parpadeo varias veces...

Lo primero que vio fue la luz del sol, tardo un poco en enfocar y darse cuenta que estaba tirada encima del pasto, cubierto de rocío. Lentamente se incorporo.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?.- Le pregunto una chica de sedoso cabello negro, dulces ojos verdes y piel blanca como la luna. Seria unos años mayor que Alix.

- ¿Quién eres tu?.- Pregunto sorprendida.

- Yo soy tu...- Respondió con alegría.- Soy la guardiana Acais.-

La morena pudo reconocer casi inmediatamente la voz que escuchaba en su mente desde niña. Unos segundos después reconoció el nombre... Acais...

- Tu eres de quien hablaba Lin en la tarde.-

- Estas en lo correcto.-

Alix se tomó unos minutos para asimilar las cosas. Fue entonces que miró el paisaje, era hermoso. Estaba parada en medio de un claro en un hermoso bosque, al lado de un lago cuyas aguas tranquilas transmitían una gran paz. Todo lo que veía la maravillaba, el cielo azul y despejado, el lago de aguas puras y cristalinas, la cascada que lo alimentaba que dejaba escuchar el rumor del agua al caer. Podía respirar el aire puro en cada poro de su piel y sentir dentro de ella una vibración... era como si todo el lugar cantara...

- ¿Dónde estamos?.- Pregunto de pronto la chica morena.

- Es un poco difícil de explicar... estamos dentro de ti... este es tu mundo interior...-

-¿Tratas de decirme que todo esto lo hice yo?, ¿qué esta dentro de mi?.-

- Si, más o menos... este es el mundo que hay dentro de ti, lo que has aprendido, lo que eres, tus sueños, tus ilusiones y tus deseos, así como tus temores, lo que has olvidado y lo que no eres, dan forma ha este mundo. "Hay mundos dentro de mundos".-

- Creo que lo entiendo.-

Alix tardo un rato en volver a hablar, no se cansaba de observar todo lo que había a su alrededor y de esa encantadora sensación de estar en casa. De pronto gira su cabeza con ojos interrogantes a la guardiana.

- ¿Entonces yo te cree?.-

- No, yo soy una "huésped" en tu mundo. Como te sabes, soy una "Guardiana".-

- No entiendo.-

- Ven conmigo, te lo mostrare...-

La joven le dio la espada a Alix y avanzo hasta la orilla del lago, la niña se maravillo del largo y sedoso cabello de la Guardiana, era de un lustroso negro azabache y caía en un suave ondulado por toda su espalda y sus piernas hasta rozar el suelo. Acais volteo a verla con sus dulces ojos verdes y le sonrío mientras le hacia señas con la mano para que se acercara.

Estando ambas a la orilla del lago, de la espalda de Acais surgieron dos enorme y blancas alas. Tomando de la mano a Alix, voló hasta el centro del lago y ahí se detuvo. Descendió suavemente hasta posar sus pies en la superficie del agua, Alix sintió como su cuerpo vibraba al contacto con el agua.

-Suéltame.- Ordeno suavemente "ojos"

- Pero caeré al agua.- Replico la morena.

- No, no lo harás, si no lo deseas. Recuerda que este es tu mundo.-

La chica fue poco a poco soltando la mano de la "Guardiana", por un momento pudo guardar el equilibrio, pero después comenzó a undirse hasta darse un chapuzón. La Guardiana la saco del agua, y la sostuvo con una mano.

- Tal vez, aun no estas lista. Por esta vez, yo te sostendré.- Volvió a tomarla de la mano y a posarla sobre el agua. – Bien, ahora observa...Esta es mi historia...-

Un brillo, blanco, cegador rodeo a Acais. Cuando Alix logro acostumbrarse al resplandor, noto como las aguas debajo de ellas se agitaban y poco a poco formaban imágenes. El aguan reflejaba un bosque, y aunque le pareció imposible eso, un bosque mil veces más hermoso que en el que ahora se encontraba. Acais comenzó a narrar...

_Mi historia, es tan vieja como los tiempos..._

_Tan vieja como la lucha entre el bien y el mal..._

_Al principio, después de que "El" creara el universo y sus criaturas, el creo a los ángeles, de su infinita bondad, de su mismo espíritu, creo a estos seres llenos de luz..._

_Dedicados a ayudar al resto de su obra a llegar al "La ultima morada" dedicados a mostrar a sus criaturas el camino para volver a "El"..._

_En aquellos principios de los tiempos, ya existía la maldad, comandada por el primer ángel nacido de "El"..._

_Aquel que cayo por creerse "su igual"..._

_Y comenzó a seducir a sus servidores..._

_Los llevo a una Guerra contra sus antiguos hermanos..._

_Muchos fueron destruidos..._

_Al ser, seres de luz..._

_Eran incapaces de guerrear..._

_De levantar la espada contra un hermano..._

_Eran incapaces de matar..._

_Cuando lograban hacerlo..._

_Los corrompía el mal..._

_O la culpa los consumía..._

_Entonces "El" tuvo una idea..._

_Recordando a algunas de sus otras creaciones..._

_Nos dio la vida a nosotros..._

_Tomando el alma de tres de sus ángeles más puros..._

_Y tres almas de los demonios más fieros..._

_Creo seis guardianes..._

_Dotados cada uno con la mitad del alma de un ángel..._

_Y con la mitad del alma de un demonio..._

_Creo tres parejas, hombre - mujer..._

_Complemento uno del otro..._

_Mana, Lin y Acais, llamo a las hembras..._

_Matiel, Leo y A_

El sol entra por la ventana, su luz y calor caen directamente sobre su rostro. Lentamente abre los ojos, empieza a despertar. Observa el techo y se sobresalta, se sienta rápidamente mientras cierra y abre los ojos a gran velocidad. Miras su habitación, la reconoce, ha dormido ahí desde que era una niña, pero es como si la viera por vez primera...

Se siente una extraña....

No la recuerda...

Se levanta de la cama y camina directamente al espejo...

Mira sus piernas largas y algo regordetas...

Sus manos morenas con dedos largos...

Su pecho que pronto terminara de desarrollarse...

Su cara ovalada...

Sus ojos castaños de inocente mirada...

Se mira directamente a los ojos...

Mira dentro de ella misma...

No son sus ojos...

No es su cara...

No es su pecho...

No son sus manos...

No es su cuerpo...

No es ella...

Y sin embargo es la misma...

Se reconoce...

Pero no se recuerda...


	5. El Pecado

**Kokoro:**

**La Fuerza del Corazón**

**V**

**El Pecado**

**14 Marzo 1998**

- Son las 5:15 PM.-

- Gracias.-

Alix forzó una sonrisa de agradecimiento para el chico que le había dado la hora. Linda tenía 15 minutos de retraso. Marcia ya le había dicho que no podría ir al cine con ellas, Linda las había invitado. Ella no era de llegar tarde, aun así quince minutos tarde no era mucho. Pero Alix estaba preocupada, Linda era estrictamente puntual. Tenía miedo, algo dentro de ella le decía que había pasado algo muy malo. Un presentimiento.

No, ella no creía en esas tonterías. Además sus presentimientos siempre eran causa de su excesiva imaginación y de sus nervios. Siguió esperando y nadie apareció, ya habían transcurrido cerca de 30 minutos. Seguramente Linda no llegaría.

Alix se levanto de la banca donde esperaba y se dirigió a la salida del centro comercial. Estaba en la parada del microbús, se iba a casa, el camión se detuvo pero ella no aborda. No pudó hacerlo, algo le decía que pasaba algo realmente malo...

No supo como había llegado pero ahora estaba ahí, parada afuera de la casa de Linda, esperando a que le abrieran. En cuanto llegó le dijeron que Linda había sufrido un accidente y estaba descansando en su habitación. Alix subió a verla.

- ¿Qué te ocurrió?.-

- Sabía que vendría- Le dijo con una extraña sonrisa en los labios la chica pelirroja.- Fue una pesa, "accidentalmente" se me cayo en la espalda.-

- ¿Qué te dijo el medico?.- Dijo la morena preocupada.

- Que tendrán que hacerme algunos estudios para saber si podré caminar de nuevo.-

Linda estaba muy extraña, demasiado tranquila con los acontecimientos, como si no le importara y algo agresiva con ella. La morena no sabía como reaccionar. Se quedó callada.

- ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿No vas a decir alguna estupidez como: "No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien"?.-

- Linda, ¿De verdad fue un accidente?.-

- Claro... que no...- Dijo la chica con una extraña sonrisa en sus labios.

Los ojos de Alix se llenaron de lagrima, y miró a su amiga de forma suplicante.

- ¿Por qué lastimaste a Linda?, Lin, no tenías ningún derecho de hacer eso.-

- Así que por fin has despertado. ¿Qué más te da lo que le pase a esta chica?.- Le dijo la pelirroja, mientras la veía con odio y lastima.

- ¿Qué demonios fue lo que te hicieron?, tu no eras así. –Las lagrimas corrían libremente pro sus mejillas.

- ¿Y tu me lo preguntas? ¿Qué de verdad, no recuerdas nada?. ¡¡¡ERES UNA IDIOTA!!!!.-

Alix apenas si logro esquivar, el vaso de cristal que Linda le arrojo. La pelirroja estaba fuera de si.

- ¡¡¡¡¿A qué te refieres?!!!!.- La morena estalló en llanto, se veía frágil, indefensa...

- Tonta... ilusa... aun te crees una niña indefensa, pero ahora no te puedes engañar ni a ti misma, recuerda...

Recuerda nuestro pasado...

Nuestro pecado...

Y mientras el mar se derrama de los ojos de Alix, su espíritu viaja ha otra dimensión, a un mundo muy lejano...

**Flashback**

En las afueras de un hermoso castillo, rodeado por un gran bosque encantado, un grupo de guerrero se presentaba...

- ¡Yo soy Lucy!.- La pelirroja de trenza, utilizaba su familiar cordialidad.

- Yo me llamo Marina.- Se presento sin mucha ceremonia Marina.

- Y mi nombre es Anais.- La chica se presento educadamente, pero a la vez pasaba revista a los recién llegados, todos eran... hermosos...

- Yo soy Paris.-

- Mi nombre es Ascot, y él es Latis.-

- Mucho gusto, Mi nombre es Leo, la pelirroja a mi lado es Lin, la chica de ojos verdes es Acais, el chico a su lado es Aarón, la chica rubia es Mana y el hombre junto a ella es Mabel. Estamos aquí para ayudarlos.-

- Vamos, Guru Clef los espera.- Dijo secamente Latis, como de costumbre desconfiaba de los recién llegados.

- Acais, ¿Quiénes son ustedes en realidad? Ustedes no son quienes dicen ser.-

- ¿Por qué dice eso Anais?.- Sonrió la guardiana dulcemente.

- Por la forma en la que caminas, pareces flotar, aveces creo que hablas con las plantas y los animales(cosa que he visto hacer a Lucy también, pero no de la misma manera) y hay una especie de aura alrededor de ti, como una especie de luz blanca.-

- ¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto? Tu tampoco eres quien dices ser. Solo las criaturas especiales y puras de corazón pueden ver el aura que tu dices que me rodea. Eres una persona excepcional Anais y muy inteligente, así que te darás cuenta tarde o temprano de quienes somos.-

Un joven de cabellos verdes llegó corriendo hasta el río, en el cual la guardiana y la guerrera refrescaban sus piernas.

- ¡Anais! Te he buscado por todas partes.-

- Aquí he estado toda la mañana.- Le contesto la rubia

- Eres muy mala. Me privas de tu compañía.-

- Si, soy muy mala.- Le dijo pícaramente la rubia.

- Entonces tendrá que castigarte por ser una niña tan mala.- Amenazo el príncipe de Céfiro.

- Así, que pienmnmmn...-

La guerreras no pudo terminar su frase por que Paris le sello los labios con un apasionado beso, al principio ella hizo ademan de soltarse pero acabo entregándose a la caricia. Acais los observaba contenta, esos dos jóvenes eran una pareja hermosa.

Una sombra salió de entre los arboles y se acerco a la guardiana sin que esta se percatara, le susurro al oído...

- Les envidias, quisieras que Aarón fuera más cariñoso...-

Sin pensarlo la guardiana inconscientemente repitió las palabras de la sombra y esta comenzó a entra en ella por sus ojos...

- Si... si tan solo Aarón fuera un poco como el príncipe Paris...-

Anais y Paris que seguían besándose, de pronto cayeron al lago mojando a Acais, la sombra había desaparecido y ella entró en el río para jugar con ambos chicos.

- ¿Qué te pasa "ojos"? has estado un poco distante estos días.-

- No lo se Leo, me siento como si algo me oprimiera el corazón. Me siento triste... hay algo que no puedo... ¡Estoy muy confundida!- Los dulces y penetrantes ojos de Acais se fijaron en las pupilas rojas de Leo, para luego inundarse con lagrima.

El no pudo hacer nada más que abrazarla y acariciar su largo cabello negro. Un humo oscuro salió del cuerpo de la joven y entro al cuerpo del chico que la abrazaba. La separo un poco de si, la tomo por la barbilla y le dio un delicado beso muy cerca de la boca.

Cuando lo hizo, sus ojos brillaron de una manera extraña, ya que pudo descubrir a Lin al final del pasillo con la cara pasmada, desde su punto de vista ese había sido un beso de enamorados...

El cielo de Céfiro se tornaba de un negro impenetrable a un rojo color sangre, el planeta sufría por las guerras y batallas que se sucedía una a otra. El temor, el odio y el miedo se iban apoderando de cada alma y corazón de los cefiriano, los guardianes perdían la batalla...

- ¡Mabel! ¿Dónde estabas?. ¡Casi matan a Leo en batalla! ¡Algo muy raro esta pasando!, ¡Todos se están volviendo locos!.-

- No te preocupes, todo esta bien y va a la perfección.- Le contesto el rubio con una sonrisa diabólica.

- ¿Qué estas ciego?, ¡Todos están muriendo!.-

- Ven - La acerca a él y la abraza por la cintura.- Te prometo que todo terminara pronto, y este planeta será... nuestro...-

- ¡¡¡¡¡NUESTRO!!!!.- Mana lo arrojo lejos, y se fue corriendo, la ambición había acabado con el hombre que alguna vez había amado...

Anais entro en la habitación del rey de Céfiro, estaba preocupada. Había sido herido la ultima vez que atacaron el castillo y ella no podía curarlo, necesitaba guardar sus fuerzas para las batallas, no sabían cuanto podrían resistir...

- ¡PARIS!.-

La charola callo de sus manos derramando el agua con la que curaría las heridas y esparciendo los lienzos por los suelos. La Guerrera salió corriendo, no había lagrimas en sus ojos, el dolor que sentía era tan grande que las lagrimas no alcanzarían para expresar su dolor...

En la cama, junto al hombre que amaba, yacía otra mujer recostada sobre su pecho, una mujer que consideraba una amiga: Acais...

Paris despertó con el ruido que hizo al caer la charola.

- ¿Qué pasa Anais?.- Le dijo a la mujer que se abrazaba a él.

- No es nada amor... vuelve a dormir...-

Y Paris cerro los ojos confiado en que a su lado dormía la única mujer que había amado en su vida, su querida Anais...

El castillo iba cayendo pedazo a pedazo, había pocos lugares que se mantenían en pie. Los enemigos, los mismos cefirianos que alguna vez habían amado ese planeta, ahora corrompidos por el odio había hecho caer las murallas del que había sido un hermoso palacio... 

Los muertos se contaban por miles...

El holocausto había llegado al mundo donde solo bastaba creer...

Una a una se extinguieron las luces de aquellos guerreros que amaban ese mundo...

La primera en caer, la guerrera mágica del viento, por su propia mano...

El siguiente Guru Clef, ofrendo su alma y poder para crear una barrera lo suficiente fuerte para que la voluntad de los cefirianos no pudiera derribarla...

Después todo fue rápido, Latis defendió hasta el ultimo suspiro el castillo, y como si su alma hubiera sido la misma, Lucy murió en batalla casi al mismo tiempo...

Ascot tuvo la suerte de morir como él lo hubiera deseado: defendiendo a la mujer que amaba, que solo le sobrevivió unos días más...

En cuanto a Paris, seguía vivo más por obligación que por su propio deseo, ya se hubiera atravesado con su propia espada de no ser por que Presea le recordaba que aun había gente que contaba con él...

Ya no se podía saber quien era enemigo o amigo...

Mabel y Lin, guardianes enviados a defender Céfiro, ahora se encontraban tratando de destruirlo...

Acais no podía usar sus poderes y de alguna manera, su aura había desaparecido al igual que su belleza, sin embargo Leo permanecía cuidando de ella día y noche sin importarle nada más, por el podía caerse el castillo completo y el permanecería ahí...

Y Mana, lloraba por los rincones cuando no estaba en batalla, todo lo que ella conocía y en lo que creía se había derrumbando ante sus ojos...

Por fin estaba pasando, el castillo había caído...

Lin corría por los pasillos degollando a quien se encontraba a su paso, al entrar a una habitación se encontró con Leo, su amigo, su hermano, su pareja...

La otra mitad de su alma...

Él se levantó dignamente y tomo su espada, la única cosa que le importaba en ese momento era proteger a la chica que dormía en la cama...

Los ojos de fuego llamearon dentro de sus pupilas, el filo de la espada centelló, segundos después la cabeza, de Leo dejaba un rastro de sangre en el suelo...

Una sola lagrima rodó por la mejilla de la pelirroja, luego contemplo a Acais y la furia volvió a sus ojos...

Ella no dormía...

Contemplaba con tristeza a la que alguna vez fuera su amiga, su hermana, la que cuidaba de ella y a quien ahora no podía reconocer...

Acais sabía que no podría defenderse, no pensaba hacerlo, solo cerro los ojos y espero la muerte...

Cuando el filo de la espada estaba por rozar su cuello, Mana llegó para detenerla con su propia espada, sus ojos azules centellaban por la furia, pero más haya por la tristeza y las lagrimas que resbalaban de sus ojos...

-¡Si hay alguien que debe morir es ella, nos traiciono! ¡Cómo puedes defenderla! ¡Es el demonio mismo!.-

- ¡Si lo es! ¡Y yo y tu, también! ¿Acaso lo has olvidado? Es parte de nosotros, ¡¡¡Lo has olvidado!!! La mitad de un ángel, y la mitad de un demonio. ¡¡¡¡¡¡ESO ES LO QUE SOMOS!!!!!!.-

- ¡¡¡NO ES VERDAD!!! Yo soy una elegida, este mundo esta corrompido al igual que los seres que lo habitan. ¡Mi deber es limpiarlo para que vuelva a ser una morada de paz! ¡¡¡¡Pero antes debe ser purificado y los pecadores muertos!!!!!!.-

Lin dio una nueva estocada para librarse de Mana, logro pasarla y estaba de nuevo frente a Acais, esta débilmente se incorporo y se paro frente a ella.

- Tienes razón Lin, merezco pagar mi pecado, acaba conmigo, pero salva este mundo, este fue un lugar que realmente llegamos a amar.-

Las palabras de Acais lograron conmover la parte de compasión que aun vivía dentro de Lin. Entonces recordó, que ella misma había matado a la persona que amaba y su espíritu se partió en pedazos...

Un dolor intenso le atravesó un costado, volteo para encontrar el rostro demoniaco de Mabel, sosteniendo la empuñadura de la espada que la había atravesado...

El cuerpo ensangrentado de Mana descansaba cerca de la puerta...

- No te ablandes Lin, nosotros no somos como ellas, no me obligues a terminar contigo como lo hice con Aaron, tu eres más lista.-

- ¡Fuiste tu!, tu mataste a Aaron!.-

- Me estorbaba, así que lo quite del camino.-

- ¡Me engañaste!.-

- No, yo te lo dije, el asesino es uno de nosotros.-

- No, no, no,no, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.-

Una energía increíblemente dorada surgió del cuerpo de Lin, poco a poco se fue expandiendo hasta cubrir la habitación...

Envolvió a Mabel y la luz lo desapareció...

Mana y Acais vieron la luz acercarse, sabían que pronto terminaría todo, Lin iba a consumir su ser para "purificar" Céfiro, iba a sellar el planeta...

Su fin estaba cerca y la misma oración salió de su boca antes de que la luz las absorbiera...

- Perdónanos Señor, te fallamos... Por favor, salva este mundo por tu infinita bondad...-

La luz que Lin desprendiera fue invadiendo, poco a poco todo el planeta, cuando la luz dejo de brillar, ya no existía Céfiro...

La morena salió corriendo de la habitación de Linda...

Todos los recuerdo vinieron a la mente de Alix, al igual que todo el peso de la culpa y el arrepentimiento, algo estaba roto dentro de ella...

**Notas de la Autora: **

Un capitulo más de esta cosa rara que se dice historia --¡

¿De verdad hay alguien que todavía lea esto? Si es así, se acerca el final ;), nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

Cualquier comentario a esta 

Su amiga

Anais


End file.
